Losing Warmth
by magicathThedemigod
Summary: Natsu dies on the job. Oneshot. I'm sorry for the crappy summery.


"Natsu?" she whispered. "C'mon, stand up. What are you doing, Natsu?"

The body didn't respond. There was blood, too much blood, it was everywhere. The girl put her hands on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. His pink hair was matted ans stained dark red with it. His eyes were dull and unfocused. And he was cold, so completely frozen.

There were tears on Lucy's face, they just kept coming. _What am I doing, I'll get him all wet._

The boy on the ground took a deep, shuddering breath. "Lucy..?"

His voice was hoarse and soft. His hand groped around as if trying to find something. Without thinking twice about it, she grabbed it with her own. "I'm here Natsu. It's okay, you're going to be fine."

She gripped his hand tightly, as if trying to anchor him to the world. Natsu's eyes looked in her direction, not quite focused. He wiped a tear from her face with his other hand. "Lucy… you gotta go."

"N-no! I can't! Everything's better when you're with me!" she protested. "I… I can't leave you, Natsu!"

"Hey… why're you… crying?" he whispered. "I wanna see you laugh… Smile for me, Luce."

Lucy only cried harder, trying to stifle her weak sobs. He was fatally wounded, there was a hole in his chest. She sat him up against a partially broken wall, looking for something, anything, to make the bleeding stop. She could hear her friends in the background, fighting.

"Hey… come… here," Natsu weakly pulled her back.

"Natsu…" she crawled over, unable to walk. The boy hugged her tightly, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"You gotta… leave me, Lucy," he was growing weaker, farther away from her. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. She gripped his blood soaked shirt, pulling him closer, trying to keep him there, with the living.

"I already saw," his voice hitched, and Lucy knew his own tears were threatening to break lose. The smoke around them was getting thicker. "I… already saw you… die once… Don't make me g-go through that… again."

She sobbed harder into his chest."No, I'm not g-going! You can't.. I don't want to!"

He coughed then, she felt it vibrate throughout his body. She didn't have to look to know that he had coughed up blood. She could feel the fingers that gripped her, the arms that held her protectively against him, they weren't his. These arms were cold and weak. They didn't radiate any of her Natsu's fiery warmth. These cold, foreign arms were going to leave her.

"Hey, Lucy… you remember all those… fun times we had..?"

"Y-yeah."

"Think about those… when I'm gone," he whispered. His heartbeat was getting fainter.

"H-hey! D-don't talk l-like that!" she yelled into his chest. His arms loosened their hold on her.

"Lucy… I love you. Tell everyone one… tell them I said… goodbye," he gently wrapped his scarf around her neck, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, dummy! You can;t go, don't leave me here all alone! Hey! S-stop it!" she cried. "Stop leaving!"

"Smile… Lucy…" she could barely hear him, but she granted his dying wish. She smiled at him, filling it with all her love for him, with all the happiness he had ever given her.

He smiled back weakly, and looked directly at her, finally focusing on her face. "Thanks… Lu…"

His breathing stopped, she couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore. His arms went slack, his one bright eyes became empty and glazed. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He was gone. She would never see him smile again, never get to laugh with him, never come home to find him eating her food, making her house feel like a home. He would never be there for her to love. She screamed with all the anger and grief she possessed. She screamed at the injustice of it all.

"Natsu!" her cry echoed through the battle zone as she hugged his limp body to her own. "You have to come back…"

"Please, give him back," she begged. "I love him, give him back to me!"

"I-I can't live without him."

* * *

She stayed with him for the rest of the battle. It didn't matter if they won the fight, they had already lost something more important. They had already lost their light in the dark, the flame that gave them strength. Lucy never smiled again, she had lost her only pure source of happiness. She had lost Natsu.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaahh! I cried while I was writing this! Feel free to hate me for making you cry, but I was in a 'How will Lucy go on living is Natsu dies?' kinda mood, even though it killed my feels. Anyway, I NEED TO KNOW(catch that Mest reference?). Who cried while they read this?

One more thing. I know that all of my dear followers have been waiting for "This Isn't My Dimension" to start, and I'm really, really sorry. I just wrote everything in a notebook and one thing I hate is copying stuff outta my notebook. So I'm going to focus more on my Harry Potter/PJO fic.


End file.
